Harley Faith
Helena Airica Faith Michelle (born April 13, 1989) is an American professional wrestler, working for World Elite Wrestling, where she performs under the ring name of Harley Faith. Currently, she works on the Friday Night Adrenaline brand for the company. Early life Helena Michelle was born on April 13, 1989 in Seattle, Washington. Helena was adopted into an Italian-American family. Helena is the youngest of her siblings. Growing up Helena struggled with bullies in school and grew up with low self-esteem. Helena ended up falling into depression as she began cutting herself. Helena found release in music, siting one of her hometown bands Alice In Chains as her favorite band and states "Their music really spoke to me, as a teen I struggled alot with bulling and I found their lyrics so relatable, so i really think Layne and Jerry for their creativity and I thank the band itself for helping me through those tough times" ''Aside from music, Helena found Professional Wrestling as her outlet for her depression and at age 18 she decided to pursue a career in wrestling. Total Extreme Wrestling(2008-2011) On July 18, Hannah Walters signed her contract to World Elite Wrestling, where she became a 1x Starlets Champion and a Playboy Cover girl. Black Heart Inc Regardless of not having a match, Hannah Walters made a backstage appearance at the very first pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury where she had accidentally bumped into Sayge Jemson. Things quickly got out of hand and the verbal attack turned physical when Hannah planted a slap right across Sayge's face before departing ways. The next week, Hannah was scheduled to face one half of Team Sayge and Sayge's best friend, Giselle Stratten. Before the match, and to make matters worse, Sayge Jemson had pressed charges on Hannah for her actions at Free Fall to Fury and had her arressted. Once Hannah was released, Hannah got a little revenege when she attacked Giselle backstage at the next addition of Animosity. Following that, Hannah got her match with Giselle and got the victory, all thanks to plans gone wrong. The week after having her flight delayed, Hannah took on Sayge for the Starlets Championship at Cyblerslam. If Hannah loss, she would have to have her hair shaved off. In the end, Hannah picked up the victory and became the new Starlets Champion. On Anomisty, Hannah teamed up with Fizz in a tag team match against Team Sayge, in which they lost. Sayge got her re-match the following week in a first blood match and regained back the Starlets Championship. After losing her Championship only after a week, Giselle got her re-match against Hannah, and won. At Shattered Dreams, Hannah once again went one-on-one against Sayge in a Starlets Championship re-match. After a hard fought battle, Hannah tapped out. The feud between the two then died down with on the rare occasion of the two confronting each other. Leaving TEW During her time out due to personal reasons, Hannah was drafted to the green brand during the 2012 supplemental draft. Hannah made an appearance at Crossroads to make her huge announcement concering posing for Playboy. The following week, Hannah made her in-ring return against Rylie James in a Paddle On A Pole Match. Hannah picked up the win and stripped her opponent down to her Bra and Panties, before stripping herself down. Alexis Morrison interrupted Hannah's celebration and started trash talking her. Hannah attacks Alexis but the fight comes to an end when Alexis pushes Hannah off and slides out of the ring. Over the next few weeks, the two continue to show their hatred for each other and Alexis continues to humiliate Hannah by pretending to be her as she comes out during one of Hannah's matches. At Beach Brawl, Hannah and Alexis went toe-to-toe, and Hannah got the win and the feud ended. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves''' **''Sealed Fate'' (360 DDT) – 2008–present **''The Faith Breaker'' (Gory Bomb) – 2008–present *'Signature Moves' **Chops **Clothesline **Backbreaker **Elbow Drop **Headscissors Takedown **Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors **Sitout Facebuster **Handspring Elbow Smash *'Entrance Music' **"Enemy" by Sevendust (TEW) (Used with Cassie Jean) **'"We Die Young" by Alice In Chains (WEW)' *'Nicknames' **The Black Widow **Pink-Haired Warrior Championships and Accomplishments *F'lorida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Women's Champion (1x) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation ' **ECWF Divas Champion (2x) **ECWF Knock-Out Champion (1x) **ECWF Global Tag Team Champion (2x; Natalie Shay 1x, Brooke Michelle 1x) **2008 Miss ECWF **2009 Tag Team Tournament Winner (w/ Brooke Michelle) **2009 Diva of the Year **2009 Stable of the Yeas (The Dominant Five) **2010 X-Factor Event Winner **2010 All or Nothing Winner (Team Walters) **2010 Hall of Fame *'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation ' **EHWF Divas Champion (1x) **EHWF Tag Team Champion (2x; Freddy Funk 1x, Samantha Brooks 1x) **2010 Hall of Fame **EHWF Director of Talent Relations *'Canadian Wrestling Entertainment' **CWE Knockouts Champion (1x) **CWE Vixens Champion (1x) **CWE Knockouts Tag Team Champion (1x, Brooke Michelle) **2009 Hall of Fame **CWE Co-General Manager **CWE Head of Knockout Affairs *'Pure Wrestling Industry' **PWI Management/Talent Relations/Etc. *World Elite Wrestling **WEW Starlet Champion (1x) **2011 WEW Award for Fan Favorite (Won) **2011 WEW Award for Feud of the Year (w/ Sayge Jemson, Won) **2011 WEW Award for Match of the Year (against Giselle Stratten, Won) **2011 WEW Award for Starlet of the Year (Nominated) **2011 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated) Personal life Hannah was the oldest of two daughters to the parents of Miranda and Joshua Walters. Hannah's mother was an alcoholic, while her father did everything in his power to support his family. After the youngest daughters, Kimberly, 1st birthday their parents filed for a divorce. While their mother took off with some unknown man, their father was battling with Lung cancer. A month after Hannah's sweet sixteen, her father passed away. Hannah was forced to take care of her sister at a very young age, and was willing to do anything to make money for a living. For a short while, Hannah took a job as an exotic dancer, lying about her age until her aunt found her and took her and her sister into her home. Hannah was previously married to a professional wrestler, Myles Lucas, until things got complicated and she filed for a divorce. Leaving him no contact, she changed her number and left the company they had been working in together to move on with her life. Recently, Hannah found out that she has an older half sister, Erika Walters, learning that previously her father had a failed marriage right before meeting her mother. See also Harley's Twitter